


Cooking Considered As One Of The Fine Arts by Caro  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Incomplete, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Sometimes part of being a good mother is knowing the best chocolate chip cookie recipe
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Cooking Considered As One Of The Fine Arts by Caro  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cooking Considered As One Of The Fine Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88440) by [Caro (thestarsexist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

This is one of my very early podfics and one of the files I lost when the audiofic archive went down. I found a back up copy on an old hard drive, and was excited to post it as part of uploading all the old files I could scrounge up. Turns out this file is incomplete or corrupted in some way and ends in the middle of a word. For the moment I'm leaving it up for posterity, but know that it is incomplete. I'll keep looking for a full copy of the original file, but for now this is what I've got.

 **Fic** : [Cooking Considered As One Of The Fine Arts by Caro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88440)  
**Length** : 0:10:07  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/cooking%20considered%20as%20one%20of%20the%20fine%20arts.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
